


The girl who gave me a star!

by ladymdc



Series: 606 | 707 [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Ficlet, Han Jumin's Route, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Han Jumin/MC, MC is an OC, Not Canon Compliant, Regret, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: “I love you… Today. Tomorrow… Forever and ever.”





	The girl who gave me a star!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_gold_goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_gold_goddess/gifts).



> A gift for the person who introduced me to MysMe. I've done a lot of crying since I started playing this game, so I made you a smol something that may or may not make you cry in return. ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ 
> 
> By “not canon compliant” I mean I’m taking liberties with the timeline and details I felt were vague &/or plot hole-ish.

_ Saeyoung…  _

_ Wake up. It’s time to wake up from that sweet dream.  _

_ You haven’t found me yet. Open your eyes and face the truth. Face the cruel reality, Saeyoung…  _

He didn’t want to. 

Not today. 

All the things Seven had wanted to do with him, with  _ her,  _ from the small to the grand, they only lived in his head. There had been a chance to make these dreams come true. He had seen the opportunity,  _ felt  _ it even, but he had let it pass because he could never have or desire what he did not deserve. Seven believed in God, and he believed in good, but he was only a pathetic detail to be forever overlooked by the world, so he had given everything up. 

It had been the only logical choice. 

Seven reached for his cell phone to check the time. He did not manage to actually process what time it was because an open chatroom immediately caught his attention. He automatically entered because Seven still clung to hope that V would stop avoiding him and talk to him before the party. It was apparent the members were worried about him, but it was easy enough to avoid talking about himself. They were all too distracted to realize he was pretending that he was fine for his own sad reasons. 

Eventually, Seven was no longer able to ignore the abundant wetness on his face. The screen went in and out of focus as he blinked through the tears. He thought about the closet full of identical pinstriped suits where her clothes would too soon hang. The two of them laughing, perhaps talking about starting a family.

A lump formed in his throat and lodged there. Just another manifestation of his building anguish and he knew that it would continue to build and grow, but he hadn’t been prepared for it to become something white-hot that would incinerate him. She was so bright and warm, there was nothing left behind but cosmic dust when she fiercely embraced him.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” she whispered. “Thank you for everything, for keeping me safe.” 

He thought about the bomb, about his suggestion that she stay with Jumin in his desperation to keep her safe, and then Seven tried to figure out how to breathe in a room in which the oxygen supply had been suddenly depleted.

“Olivia, I’m so glad nothing bad happened to you,” Seven managed. 

His world rotated around her, it always would, but all the dreams he had about life would just have to stay inside him. All that was left for him was a slew of painful questions to which the answers would solve nothing. 

She had once given him a star, and now it was the only light in his darkness. Ever since receiving it, there was only one thing Saeyoung could wish for, and that was for him to just —  _ wake up. _


End file.
